The SuperMarioLogan Movie!
The SuperMarioLogan Movie! was a planned film based on the popular web series, SuperMarioLogan. It was scheduled to be released on July 13, 2018 release, but it's currently on hold. A teaser trailer to the unmade film was released on July 9th, 2017. Plot The plot would involve Bowser Junior, Chef Pee Pee, Mario, Luigi, and Shrek encounter on a quest to save Jeffy from an evil ice cream truck that takes him to a Hellish version of New York City. Characters # Bowser Junior # Jeffy # Mario # Joseph # Cody # Chef Pee Pee # Brooklyn T. Guy # Bowser # Goodman # Black Yoshi # Shrek # Jackie Chu # Luigi # Screwball the Clown Rest unknown. Why It Was Cancelled # There is a bit of strong language. # Overall, the draft is darker than the final cut and it had on-screen deaths, and was definitely going for a PG-13 or an R rating. # Good Morning America did a segment on SML and stated that YouTube is not doing enough to prevent inappropriate family-oriented content like SML from being viewed by kids, even though SML is not actually aimed at kids but rather has mostly a teen and adult audience and has a large pre-teen following. In interviews, kids admitted they were aware the videos were inappropriate. Most parents stated that the channel should be eliminated from YouTube due to kids watching inappropriate content, despite SML not being kid-friendly. Later, the segment was uploaded separately to GMA's YouTube channel. Logan's fans immediately hated the video currently holding a roughly 1-to-10 like-to-dislike ratio, and defended him in the comments. # Some of the cast still hate each other today and are barely performing on screen together. (Lovell Stanton with Elaina Keyes and Anthony Miller; and Chilly Jiminez with Keyes) # Channel creator, Logan Thirtyacre keeps getting demonetized on YouTube. # Budget problems during the production. # The film would be aged badly due to adding new characters and changing the main characters (Mario, Bowser, Bowser Junior, Cody and Joseph.) From plushies to human version puppets while other characters (Black Yoshi, Shrek, Woody, Rosalina etc.) haven’t upgraded into puppets yet. # Not only the Adpocalypse affected the film, but also affected by Federal Trade Commission‘s Children‘s Online Privacy Protection Act, which was created in 1998 and effected in 2000. Due to YouTube violating the law, They were sued for $170 million from FTC. On November 12th 2019, the new policy was added to YouTube Creator Studio, if a channel chooses an option of the channel’s demographic for children, YouTube would remove features such as comments, notification of a new video, being recommended, being searchable, community tab, stories, info card, end title, and personalized ads. That YouTube cut to 90% loss revenue, making less money to support the film’s budget. If the channel choose the option of the channel’s demographic not for children, but rather target for adult and teenage audience but incorrectly that wasn’t made for children, YouTube would've paid a fine of $42,530 per video. This policy would effect by January 1st 2020. Logan promised that the film would released in 2019, but it’s unlikely will released due to the new changes to YouTube. Results * The film hasn't been released as of now. * Despite being unreleased, the teaser is still up. Too see it- click here- https://sml.fandom.com/wiki/SuperMarioLogan_Movie_Teaser_Trailer * The Teaser starts with a Black Screen and a Siren blaring, Then The voice of Brooklyn T. Guy yelled "Oh No! She escaped! We're going into lockdown! Make sure she doesn't get Far!", Then the voice of Nancy is heard telling somebody "I want you to grab him, Bring him to me, I'm gonna get my money, Even if I have to kill him!", The scene then cuts from black to the neighborhood that The SML Characters live in, an Ice cream truck is seen slowing driving towards the camera, a few Seconds later Jeffy is heard saying "Hey Daddy! It's the ice cream man! Can we get an Ice cream?" Followed by the sound of Mario saying "Sure Jeffy, You can get an Ice cream hold on let me grab my wallet.", The Camera then showed words on the Ice Cream Truck that says "ICE CREAM" and "CHILDREN CROSSING" Before revealing that the driver of The Ice Cream truck is Screwball, The scene then cuts to the Ice Cream truck speeding off down the road, Jeffy screaming "DADDY!" And Mario's Hat on the ground. * On April 1, 2017, The film was put up on YouTube as an April Fools Day joke, The video is now called Jeffy's Fun Day. Category:Comedy Films Category:Based on television series Category:2010s Films Category:Based on video games Category:Crossover films Category:Live-Action Films Category:Fanon Category:Direct to DVD films Category:Youtube Movies